


sa'yo

by loeyfy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Can be stand alone, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, bbh wore a silk panty, bonus chapters, gab&alex, so it's up to you if you will read
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyfy/pseuds/loeyfy
Summary: taon na ang lumipas at as live in partners, ano bang magandang regalo sa boyfriend mong nakapasa sa bar exams?aka alexander chanyeol passed the bar and baekhyun gabrielle byun decided to surprise him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 21





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> so hiiii, ewan ko kung may paki kayo hahahaha pero first of all, I tried my best na gawing stand alone 'to para ewan ko lol. so kung nandito ka at hindi mo pa nababasa yung tweetfic nito, OKAY LANG. wala naman masyadong epekto kung nabasa niyo o hindi e hahaha
> 
> pangalawa, this will be divided into two part— this pasilip and basically intro and then the smut hehe. idk when will i post the second part but baka within this month lang rin.
> 
> pangatlo, ENJOY tapos feel free to send feedbacks!! :)

Aligaga. Iyan si Baekhyun Gabrielle Byun ngayong umaga, paano ba naman ay tulog pa ang  _ boyfriend _ niya. Ayaw gumising kahit na sobrang importante ng araw na ito para sa kanila,  _ sa kaniya _ . Kanina pa palakad-lakad si Baekhyun sa kwarto at pilit na ginigising ang kasintahan pero ayaw talaga kahit na padabog na ang lakad ng binata.

"Alexander Chanyeol Park! GUMISING KA NA." Inis na sigaw ni Gab bago hinila ang kumot na tumatakip sa katawan ni Chanyeol. Wala siyang pakielam kung malamigan ito basta kailangan na niyang gumising kung hindi ay iiwanan talaga siya ni Baekhyun.

"Yeol naman e! Gising na." Baekhyun said, almost whining.  _ Shet ka, Alex _ . Ilang taon na si Gab pero hindi niya maiwasang maging ganito pagdating sa boyfriend niya. Ang lakas kasi mang-asar,  _ nagtakip pa ng unan sa ulo. _

"Isa. Park. Nako ha." Hindi naman dapat si Baekhyun ang stressed ngayon pero nai-stress na talaga siya dahil ayaw talaga bumangon ng  _ jowa _ niya. "Kapag hindi ka bumangon, kita mo.  _ Wala ka nang kayakap mamaya. _ "

Hindi na sila bata at lalong hindi na sila mga  _ teenager _ pero mukhang umepekto naman ang pekeng pagbabanta ni Baekhyun. Sa ilang taon ba naman na pagiging mag-boyfriend nila ay alam na ni Chanyeol kung kailan naiinis na talaga ang  _ jowa _ niya.  _ Syempre 'yun ay kung nagbanta na _ . Mahirap mawalan nang ka-cuddle 'no.

With that, napaupo agad si Alex at saka hinarap ang boyfriend niya nang may marahang ngiti. Parang nawala tuloy ang inis at stress sa pagkatao ni Gab dahil sa nakikita niya. Magulo pa ang itim na buhok ni Alex, halos nakapikit pa ito at, of course,  _ topless _ . Ewan ba niya kung bakit trip na trip nito mag-topless kapag matutulog samantalang ang lamig-lamig sa kwarto dahil sa aircon.

"Oh? Gising ka na?" Pakunwaring pagtataray ni Gab bago nilapitan ang kasintahan niya. Lumuhod na lang siya sa kama bago ginulo lalo ang buhok ni Alex. Sinuklian naman siya ng tango at yakap sa bewang kasabay ng pagsandal ng ulo ni Chanyeol sa tiyan niya.  _ Mas matanda sa kaniya pero parang baby. _

"Bakit ka ba nagmamadali? Ang aga-aga pa. Rest ka muna. Minsan lang 'to." Sambit ni Chanyeol bago ibinaon ang mukha niya sa clothed tummy ni Baekhyun kaya napangiti naman ang binata. Sinuklay-suklay muna ni Gab ang buhok ng matangkad bago sumagot.

"Ngayon ang out ng result ng Bar exams, napag-usapan na natin 'to kagabi 'di ba?" Mahinahong sabi ni Baekhyun at hum lamang ang isinagot ng boyfriend niya bago siya hinila paupo sa lap nito. Ngayon, halos magkalebel na sila at mas humigpit ang yakap sa kaniya ni Alex. Awtomatiko namang ipinatong ni Gab ang mga braso niya sa balikat ng binata.

Nakatingala nang bahagya si Chanyeol sa kaniya habang nakangiti pa rin at umiling, "Nagbago na ang isip ko. Let's just wait for the results online, hm?" Pangungumbinsi ni Alex pero nag-pout lang si Gab bago sumagot.

"Pero, Yeol, ang usapan natin doon tayo mismo sa labas ng Supreme Court maghihintay ng resulta. Gusto ko ma-experience 'yon." Nakasimangot na sambit ng binatang nasa kandungan ni Chanyeol kaya hindi niya mapigilang halikan ang labi nito. Mabilis lang. Isang  _ peck _ .

"Sa susunod. Kapag turn mo na. I promise." Paglalambing ni Alex sa nagtatampong kasintahan. Wala naman kasi talaga para kay Chanyeol kung saan niya malalaman ang resulta, makapasa man o hindi dahil pwede naman siyang mag-take ulit.  _ Hindi naman mababawasan ang kredibilidad niya bilang abogado kung maging retaker siya. Hindi nakakabawas sa pagiging abogado kung dalawa, tatlo o higit pa niyang kinuha ang exam bago pumasa. Abogado ka pa rin at ang mahalaga, alam mong nasa tao at bayan ang serbisyo mo. _

"Bakit ayaw mo na? Kagabi nag-agree ka na." Patuloy na tanong ni Baekhyun, nalulungkot lang kasi siya. Gusto niya kasing maranasan ang maghintay sa labas ng Supreme Court para makita ang resulta. Ewan ba niya, siguro dahil sa mga nakikita niya sa mga nakaraang release ng Bar Exams result. Pero may punto naman ang boyfriend niya, sa turn niya, sisiguraduhin niyang mararanasan niya rin iyon. O kung hindi man, sana ay makapasa naman siya.

"Hm. No reason. Gusto ko, I will spend my day cuddling with you. Ayaw mo ba?" Bahagyang ngumiti si Chanyeol bago hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap niya sa binata.

"Are you nervous? Kilala kita, Alex." Baekhyun said nang seryoso bago hinawakan ang pisngi ng kasintahan niya. Kilala na niya si Chanyeol, alam na niya ang bawat galaw nito. Ang weird sigurong pakinggan pero nararamdaman niya kapag may mali o hindi kaya naman kapag mayroong bumabagabag kay Alex.

Chanyeol can't help but lean sa kamay ni Baekhyun na naka-cup sa kaliwang pisngi niya. Wala na nga ata talaga siyang maitatago mula sa binata. Sa totoo lang ay natatakot siya sa magiging resulta ng exam kahit na ilang beses na ipinapaalala ng lahat sa kaniya na pumasa man o hindi ay okay lang. Alam niya iyon dahil iyon din ang sinasabi niya sa sarili niya. Pero hindi naman ata talaga mawawala ang kaba sa mga ganitong bagay.  _ At normal lang iyon _ .

Tumango na lamang si Alex bago pumingit, naramdaman naman niya ang paglayo nang bahagya ni Baekhyun. Dahil dito ay napadilat siya ng mga mata.

"Bakit?" Tanong niya. Umiling naman si Gab bilang tugon.

"Wala. Gusto ko lang titigan 'tong napaka-gwapo kong boyfriend. Yung boyfriend kong kahit anong mangyari hindi ko iiwan." Nakangiting sambit ni Gab kaya napangiti na lang rin si Alex. Kakaiba talaga ang isang Baekhyun Gabrielle Byun.

"Since kinakabahan ang boyfriend kong 'to, mukhang magka-cuddle na lang nga kami 'no?" Patuloy ni Baekhyun na siyang sinagot ni Chanyeol gamit ang pagtango. Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman niya pero alam niyang sobrang nagpapasalamat siya dahil mayroon siyang isang Baekhyun Gabrielle sa buhay niya.

"Salamat, Hyun." Mahinahong sambit ni Alex bago tumayo habang buhat-buhat ang isang Baekhyun na agad na kumapit sa kaniya kaya natawa na lang siya. Ang cute magulat ng boyfriend niya e, bakit ba.

"Ano ba 'yan! Walang warning!" Inis na sabi ni Gab bago ibinaon ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Alex. Naiinis siya pero mukhang ibe-baby na siya ng jowa niya ngayon and  _ he's here for that. Char. _

"Sorry, Hyun pero almusal muna tayo. Anong gusto ng baby ko, hm?" Ayan na nga. Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapangiti nang malawak kaya lalo niyang ibinaon ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol bago sumagot. It was a mumbled answer na hindi agad naintindihan ni Alex kaya ipinaulit sa kaniya.

"Sabi ko, ikaw. Ikaw gusto ko."

  
  
  
  


Pero syempre hindi nakuha ni Baekhyun ang gusto niya. Pinisil lang ni Chanyeol ang binti niya bago siya ibinaba sa banyo para magawa ang morning routine nilang dalawa. Nagbibiro lang naman siya kaya wala lang sa kaniyang tinawanan lang siya ng boyfriend niya bago umiling at sinabing,  _ "No. Kain muna, okay?"  _

Minsan talaga parang magulang si Alex sa kaniya kaya lang naalala niya na hindi naman ganoon ang magulang niya sa kaniya.  _ Char. _ Bati na nga pala sila ng parents niya at mas maayos na ang relationship niya sa mga ito kaysa noong mas bata-bata pa siya at nasa puder ng mga ito.

Kung noon hindi niya matanggap ang mga panloloko at pagiging  _ iresponsable  _ ng mga ito. Ngayon, alam niyang bumabawi pa rin ang mga ito sa kaniya. Mas magulang na sila,  _ mas maayos na kesa noon. _ Hiwalay man ang mga magulang niya ay hindi naman ito naging hadlang para mas bumuti ang relasyon nilang lahat sa isa't isa.

_ Tsaka tanggap naman at kilala na ng mga magulang niya si Chanyeol, okay na. _

  
  


Ngayon, katatapos lang nila mag-almusal at napagkasunduan nilang manood na lamang ng movie. Mamaya pa naman ang labas ng resulta kaya wala namang problema kung manonood muna sila. Dagdag pa, makakabawas ito sa kaba _ nilang dalawa. _

Kaya ito, habang nakasandal kay Chanyeol ay pinaglalaruan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng binata na deretso ang tingin sa telebisyon. They just chose a light movie, romcom sana o hindi kaya ay comedy ang kaso ay ayaw naman ni Alex. With that, they ended up watching an indie film na pinanood na nila noon pa. Favorite nila ito dahil  _ slightly _ nakakarelate sila.

Hindi na masyadong nagpe-pay attention si Baekhyun sa film at mas pinagtutuonan na lang ng pansin ang boyfriend niya. He held the man's right hand, enclosing it with both of his hands. Wala lang, inaantok na rin ulit kasi siya.

"Sleepy?" Chanyeol muttered kaya napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaniya. Halos pipikit-pikit na ang mga mata ng binata na tumango na lang bilang sagot sa tanong ng kasintahan niya. Napangiti naman si Alex dahil dito, ang cute talaga ng boyfriend niya.

"Let's cuddle na lang sa kwarto? Hm?" Tanong ulit ni Alex pero umiling naman this time si Gab kaya napakunot ang noo niya.  _ Ayaw? _

"You're watching e. Dito na lang ako magsleep." Baekhyun said, voice laced with sleepiness na talaga. Maaga nga talagang nagising sa sobrang excitement.

"Hm no. Sasakit lang leeg mo, I'll carry you na lang." Sambit ni Alex bago umayos sa pagkakaupo at iniabot ang remote control para patayin ang TV. He then stood up para mabuhat nang bridal style si Gab. When he was able to do so, agad na ibinaon ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol. Mabuti na lang ay may suot na T-Shirt na ito ngayon, unlike kanina.

"I love you." Baekhyun mumbled at napangiti naman si Alex because of this. Naglalambing na ang baby e.

"I love you too." Sagot niya before leaving a peck sa ulo ng binata before settling him down sa kama. Agad na umusog si Baekhyun pagkalapag sa kaniya at pinat ang espasyo sa tabi niya.

"Daliii." He said at syempre, wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol at tumabi na sa boyfriend niya. He ended up having an armful of Baekhyun na nakapatong ata ang half ng katawan kay Chanyeol. Wala namang problem because this is how they cuddle, gusto talaga nilang nararamdaman yung warmth na galing sa isa't isa. And Alex can't deny how this makes his heart full, sobra. As well as Gab, after all,  _ they are each other's home. _

  
  
  
  


Waking up alone is not what Gab expected.

Habang balot na balot ng kumot ay inilibot ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya, trying to look for Alex. Kaso wala talaga. Patay ang ilaw at mukhang yung liwanag lang mula sa mga pagitan ng kurtina ang nagbibigay liwanag sa kwarto. Parang nas lumamig tuloy.

Nakasimangot na bumangon at lumabas sa silid si Baekhyun, silently hoping na nasa apartment lang si Chanyeol pero wala talaga. Wala rin yung phone, yung susi ng kotse ng binata at yung itim na rubber shoes sa pinto. Mukhang umalis nga ito nang walang paalam.

Baekhyun opted to check his phone at umupo na lang sa sofa, fortunately ay may messages mula kay Alex. At  _ wala pa rin ang result ng ba exams. _

  
  


**From: A. Yeol ♡ | 10:04 AM**

[Hyun, I'm sorry kung umalis ako without telling you. I don't want to wake you up e. But I'll be back in an hour or two]

**From: A. Yeol ♡ | 10:05 AM**

[May ibabalik lang ako kay Jun, something important. Sorry :( Promise, I'll be back. Eat ka na lang ng lunch without me hm?]

**From: A. Yeol ♡ | 11:12 AM**

[Grabe yung traffic, mukhang after lunch pa ako makakauwi talaga. Mag-drive thru na lang ako. May pinrepare naman ako diyan for you, 'yun na lang kainin mo. I'll turn off my phone btw, lowbat na e :( ]

  
  


And it's 11:30 am, mukhang mahaba ang naging tulog ni Baekhyun. Naintindihan naman niya yung biglang pag-alis ni Alex, alam niya kasi na hindi naman ito basta-basta aalis kung hindi importante. Kaya ito, ininit na lang niya ang hinandang pagkain ng matangkad.

Mabilis lang natapos sa pagkain ng tanghalian si Baekhyun dahil na rin wala naman siyang kasamang kumain. He's thinking kung ano bang pwedeng gawin pero wala naman. Maayos ang apartment, kakalinis lang niya kahapon. Ayaw naman niyang magreview today dahil baka hindi rin siya makapagconcentrate.

Instead, he opted on checking his social media accounts.  _ Baka may Bar results na. _ And he wasn't wrong. Puno ng mga pagbati ang timeline niya sa Twitter at sunod-sunod rin ang pagvibrate ng cellphone niya dahil sa mga mensahe mula sa mga kaibigan nila ni Alex.

Ayaw niyang maspoil pero mukhang…. _ mukhang nakapasa ang boyfriend niya. _

Agad-agad na pinindot ni Baekhyun ang link na saktong naishare sa timeline niya for the results. For some reasons, nanlalamig ang nga kamay niya. Halos nagdadasal na rin siya sa isip niya.

The website loaded at agad niyang hinanap ang pangalan ng kasintahan.

**_Park, Alexander Chanyeol M._ **

Halos mapasigaw si Baekhyun nang mabasa sa list of passers ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. Agad niyang minessage ito,  _ sunod-sunod  _ na mensahe ang ipinadala niya. Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas bago niya naalala na lowbatt ang cellphone ng binata at malamang ay nakapatay na ito.

_ Alam na kaya niya? _

Hindi maalis ang ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun habang nagrereply sa mga mensahe ng kaibigan niya. Puro pagbati para sa boyfriend niya, napapaisip tuloy siya— _ anong magandang iregalo kay Chanyeol? _

  
  



	2. 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ito na nga po ang smut, yez po hahaha.
> 
> una sa lahat, sorry na agad kasi di ko rin sure pero alam kong pangit 'tong smut na 'to so ayun sorrymasen.
> 
> pangalawa, pinilit ko talagang mapost to today so ayun, medyo hindi maganda ang outcome (plus tagal ko nang hindi nakasulat ng smut huhu) at hindi ko na masyadong nabigyan ng hustisya ang suot ni Baekhyun :((
> 
> anyway last but not the least, thank you sa pagbasa!!!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Excessive code switching!!! Plus, some words may be considered as vulgar para sa iba so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! and yes, Baekhyun wore a silk panty here so,,,, :))

_15 minutes._

15 minutes din ang lumipas bago nakaisip ng _regalo_ si Baekhyun. Kinakabahan siya sa naisip niya pero _dapat ba talaga?_ Hindi naman bago sa kanila ang naiisip niya pero hindi niya maiwasang kabahan. At the same time, he feels giddy and excited kaya agad siyang kumuha ng mga _damit_ sa cabinet at dumiretso sa banyo para maligo.

It took him 30 minutes dahil he wanted to be extra _fresh_ and _clean_ today. Medyo pinatuyo lang niya ang buhok niya gamit ang tuwalya bago isinuot ang isang oversized white dress shirt (na pag-aari ni Chanyeol). He also proceeded sa pagsusuot ng black knee socks na saktong kadaragdag pa lang sa koleksyon niya. Hindi rin niya kinalimutan ang isa pang new favorite sa collection niya, isang _pink silk panty_ adorned with pink ribbons and bows.

If someone will ask him kung kailan niya nagustuhan ang mga ganoong bagay, he wouldn't be able to answer. All he knows ay he likes them and he feels comfortable and _pretty_ while wearing them. Siguro isang factor na rin na kahit papaano ay may sex life sila ni Chanyeol where they are very open about each other's kinks and fetishes.

To say na he's happy is an understatement. Sobrang open lang talaga nilang dalawa to the point that they are willing to try new things together.

  
  
  


Baekhyun's done and medyo niruffle lang niya ang basa niyang buhok before settling himself sa gitna ng shared kama nila ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung anong oras dadating ang binata but he's willing to wait naman. And to make sure, he sent a few messages kay Chanyeol to drop some hints kahit alam niyang hindi naman ito mababasa ng binata. He's just silently hoping na naisipan ni Chanyeol na icharge sa kotse niya ang cellphone niya because he can do that naman. 

Ilang minuto pang nagpapalit-palit ng pwesto si Baekhyun until he settled sa nauna niyang pagkakapwesto— he's just sitting on his heels on top of the bed. He's sure na magmamanhid ang legs niya pero mas madali naman siyang makakagalaw at makakatayo.

Nang makarinig ng tunog mula sa main door ang binata ay agad niyang ibinaba ang cellphone na kanina pa niya hawak. Agad din niyang iniayos ang posture niya at saktong ginugulo niya nang bahagya ang buhok niya ay bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto nila. And there, iniluwa ng pintuan ang isang Alexander Chanyeol na halatang galing sa mahabang byahe (more like, sa traffic).

Simple lang ang suot nito, itim na hoodie at itim na pantalon— halatang nagmadali lang itong umalis kanina. But what made Baekhyun smile bashfully is when he saw the look on the older's face. Halatang nagtataka at nagulat ang matangkad sa nakita niya.

Sino bang hindi magugulat kung makita mo ang isang Baekhyun Gabrielle na suot ang isa sa mga dress shirt mo while innocently looking at you?

The bashful smile on Baekhyun's face immediately turned softer when he opted to gesturing on Chanyeol para lumapit. Medyo mabagal pa ang paglapit ng matangkad pero nang makaabot ito sa dulo ng kama ay kasabay ang pag-angat ni Baekhyun. The latter is now kneeling in front of the taller, revealing a bit of his thighs hugged by the elastics of his socks.

"What-? Love, what is this for? Hm?" Tanong ni Chanyeol before reaching out his right hand to cup Baekhyun's left cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly on the soft skin. Hindi naman talaga siya nagulat sa suot ng kasintahan pero aaminin niyang hindi niya inaasahan na makikita niya ang binata nang ganito pagkauwi niya.

Isang kagat sa ibabang labi, isang ngiti at isang malaman na tingin ang mga unang naging responde niya at naramdaman naman niya ang paglalim ng kama. Nakaluhod na ang isang tuhod ni Chanyeol sa higaan kaya naman mas malapit na ito sa kaniya. Nakatitig lang sa kaniya, naghihintay ng sagot.

"Surprise?" Mapanlokong sagot ni Gab bago ipinikit ang mga mata niya at naglean sa kamay ni Alex na nakahawak pa rin sa kaliwang bahagi ng ulo niya. Isang malalim at mahinang tawa naman ang narinig niya kaya idinilat niya muli ang mga mata niya. Tinitigan niya si Chanyeol at ngumiti bago nagsalita ulit, "Congratulations, Attorney Park."

Panandaliang natigilan si Chanyeol narinig at kitang-kita sa mukha niya ang pagtataka. Lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Baekhyun sa nakita niya, mukhang hindi nag-charge sa kotse ang boyfriend niya. Dahil dito, lumapit si Baekhyun sa binata at saka ipinulupot ang mga braso niya sa leeg nito.

"I'm so proud of you, Attorney." Baekhyun then gave Chanyeol a peck on his right cheek seeing how shocked the taller is. It took a few more seconds bago niya nakitang nagkaroon ng malawak na ngiti sa mukha niya si Alex. Hindi nga lang inaasahan ni Gab na bibigyan siya ng isang malalim na halik ng binata.

Hindi pa nakakasunod ang labi ni Baekhyun ay lumayo na agad si Chanyeol kaya halos mag-pout ang binata. "I love you." Bulong ng matangkad bago naglapat ng isang halik sa noo niya. "Thank you for being with me right now." Dagdag pa niya bago dahan-dahang inihiga si Baekhyun, situating himself between the smaller's thighs.

"So, this is a gift, baby?" Mayroong malokong ngiti si Chanyeol sa mukha niya at hindi maitatangging bakas rin ang kasiyahan rito. Isang tango na lamang ang isinagot ni Baekhyun bago hinila si Chanyeol papalapit para sa isang malalim na halik.

  
  
  
  


Halos hindi na makahinga ng maayos si Baekhyun sa dami ng sensations na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Matapos ang isang malalim na halik ay agad na iginala ni Chanyeol ang labi niya sa panga at leeg ni Baekhyun para mag-iwan ng mga marka. Ramdam na ramdam ni Gab ang lambot ng labi ni Alex at kung paanong nag-iiwan ito ng bakas sa balat niya kasabay ang mainit na hininga mula sa matangkad. Dagdag pa ang hindi mapirming mga kamay nito na kasalukuyang gumagala sa katawan niya.

Magaan lang ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol, nararamdaman ni Baekhyun pero hindi sapat. They are feather-like touches and he wants something more. He wanted the taller to touch his skin fully, yung mararamdaman niya ang higpit at init ng mga kamay nito. Pero alam niyang ngayong araw, Chanyeol will take the lead and their time together will be spent according sa pace na gusto ng binata. After all, this is a gift for him.

“Baby.” Bulong ni Chanyeol against his neck and Baekhyun knows na he has to brace himself because knowing the former, he will make sure that the latter will be showered with praises tonight. "My clothes really suit you. You're so beautiful, hm?"

Baekhyun took a deep breath nang marinig niya 'yon. Paano ba naman ay ramdam na ramdam niya ang init mula sa binata kasabay pa ng malalim na boses nito ay ang paghigpit ng kapit sa kaliwang hita niya. _Jusko._ _Ito na_.

  
  
  


Chanyeol took his time unbuttoning the dress shirt. He didn't fail sa pagpapaulan ng praises kay Baekhyun as he unbuttons them. Sinigurado niyang he's trailing his lips down sa dibdib ni Baekhyun habang ina-undress niya ito. Making sure he's leaving marks and trails of saliva on the younger's flushed skin.

"So perfect for me." Sambit ni Chanyeol bago sinunggaban ang kaliwang utong ni Baekhyun. Sucking and licking it every now and then. Puro ungol na lamang ang kumakawala mula sa bibig ni Baekhyun kasabay ng pagkapit niya sa buhok ng kasintahan. Mahigpit, parang yung pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa bewang niya.

"Chanyeol, please." Baekhyun whined but Chanyeol paid no heed. Pinagpatuloy lang niya ang pagpapak sa namumulang nipples ng kasintahan habang iginagala na pababa ang kaliwang kamay niya. And there, Baekhyun can't help but writhe against Chanyeol.

Malapit nang mablangko ang isip ni Baekhyun dahil sa mga nararamdaman niya. With his nipples being sucked and licked ay pinaglalaruan naman ni Chanyeol ang ari niya. Feeling niya tuloy he's the one being rewarded instead of Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol—" Irit ni Baekhyun nang ipasok ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa loob ng suot niyang underwear. He's hard and leaking precum already and Chanyeol used that as a leverage to pump his cock slowly. Isang malakas na ungol pa ang kumawala sa kaniya nang idiin ni Chanyeol ang thumb niya sa ulo ng titi niya. _The taller really knows how to send him off to the edge._

"Baby." Panimula ni Chanyeol bago inilayo ang sarili niya sa binata ngunit patuloy pa rin ang paggalaw ng kamay niya kaya hindi makasagot si Baekhyun. Nakapikit lang ang binata with his lips parted habang nagpapakawala ng mga ungol na rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol. "You're so pretty, like always pero _tangina_ I want to eat you so bad right now."

  
  
  


_And so, he did._ Kung kanina ay may balot na balot pa si Baekhyun, ngayon ay ang high knee socks at dress shirt na unbuttoned na lang ang suot niya at halos hindi na rin mapapansin ang existence nito dahil naka-cling na lang ito sa mga braso ng binata. Malalim na rin ang paghinga ni Baekhyun paano ba naman ay mukhang sabik na sabik ang kasintahan niya at ramdam na ramdam niya. _Ramdam na ramdam niya ang bawat paggalaw ng dila nito sa butas niya._

Mahigpit ang pagkakakapit ni Chanyeol sa dalawang hita niya, bending him whilst spreading him open. Being _this_ exposed is not new to him anymore. He would've gone on all fours but Chanyeol pinned him down earlier nang tangkain niyang magbago ng posisyon.

_"I want to see your face."_ Was what the taller said.

True to his words, Chanyeol made sure na he will create an eye contact with him once in a while habang literal na _kinakantot_ siya nito using his tongue. The taller really knows kung paanong gamitin ang mga asset niya kaya hindi rin maitatanggi ni Baekhyun ang sarap na nararamdaman niya.

Labas-pasok ang dila ng binata at walang ibang magawa si Baekhyun kundi humanap ng mahahawakan. Rinig na rinig din niya ang tunog na nagmumula sa paggalaw ng dila ni Chanyeol kasabay ng mga ungol niya. Ilang minuto ring nagtagal ang pagtira ng dila ni Chanyeol sa butas niya bago niya naramdam ang pagsipsip rito, _buti na lang talaga at malinis siya._

Isang malakas na ungol at sinundan ng isa pa nang maramdaman niyang ang hinlalaki ni Chanyeol ay nag-aakma nang pumasok sa butas niya kasabay ng dila niya. _Tangina._ Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung saan pa ba niya ibabaling ang ulo niya dahil mukhang tuwang-tuwa ang matangkad sa pagpapasarap na ginagawa niya sa kasintahan niya.

At nung akala niyang papasok na ang daliri ng binata ay hanggang sa entrance lang ito ng butas niya. _He's teasing him._ Rubbing his thumb against the reddened rim na basang-basa sa laway. Chanyeol lifted his head before lumayo nang tuluyan at tinitigan si Baekhyun.

"Kukuha lang ako ng lube." The older muttered, planting a kiss sa stomach ni Baekhyun before sporting a smile. "Wait for me."

  
  
  
  


Nang makakuha ng lube si Chanyeol ay agad din siyang bumalik, stripping his clothes off right away nang maibato niya na sa tabi ni Baekhyun ang lube. He's now left with the condom in his hand na agad niya ring isinuot kaya kitang-kita ni Baekhyun kung gaano katigas ang titi niya. It is up against his pubes and leaking precum. Namumula ang ulo nito at kitang-kita ito ni Baekhyun.

Unconciously, ibinuka pa lalo ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya. Supporting his thighs against him to give the taller an easier access.

Chanyeol can't help but chuckled upon seeing this action. _His baby is so eager to be fucked already and with those socks on him? Agad_ siyang sumampa sa kama, hovering above Baekhyun. "Cute." He muttered under his breath before dipping down to capture Baekhyun's lips. Sinigurado niyang mararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang bawat hagod ng dila niya sa loob ng bibig ng binata. 

Mainit at makalat. Sa sobrang occupied ni Baekhyun sa _halik_ na ibinibay ni Chanyeol ay hindi na niya napansin ang pagkilos ng mga kamay ng matangkad. He was only made aware nang maramdaman niya ang malamig na contact sa butas niya. Chanyeol's index finger proding on his hole, lubing its rim before pushing it in knuckle deep. Napaarko naman ng likod si Baekhyun bilang responde sa aksyon na ito.

He's panting heavily at hindi siya tinitigilan ng labi ni Chanyeol. Leaving pecks on his face and biting his lower lip alternatively. He's keeping him occupied. And it was only a few seconds in nang dahan-dahang iginalaw ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya sa loob ni Baekhyun.

Slowly pulling it out and pushing it in after. Mabagal ang bawat galaw ng binata na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang paghagod ng daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. His walls are clenching around the older's thick finger. _Sure, his tongue is amazing pero iba pa rin talaga kapag abot na abot ang spot niya sa loob._

"Stop that, baby. Or you're doing this purposely para matagalan tayo?" Walang bahid ng inis ang tanong ni Chanyeol but Baekhyun can sense his impatience. Mahaba ang pasensya ni Chanyeol sa maraming bagay but katulad ng iba, _there will always be things and situations na maikli ang pasensya ng tao._

Umiling naman si Baekhyun nang maranig ito, hindi naman talaga. Sadyang hindi lang niya mapigilan dahil sobrang hazy na ng isip niya dahil sa pleasure na nararamdaman niya. "No. Yeol, please. I want you." Usal ni Baekhyun before a whine escaped from his lips. _"Please?"_

  
  
  
  


Three fingers are now ruthlessly fucking him. The slow rhythm na sinimulan ni Chanyeol kanina ay nawala na. He's as eager as the smaller already. Kahit na gusto niyang bagalan ang pace nila ay alam niyang imposible ito ngayon. Baekhyun can only whine and moan. Chanyeol's fingers are stretching his reddened hole habang walang palya ang mga praises na ibinibulong ng matangkad sa tenga niya. The latter's heavy and warm breathing intensifies the fire in him.

Lalong umiinit lalo na't ramdam na ramdam rin niya ang matigas na pagkalalaki ni Chanyeol against him. Halatang kanina pa nito pinipigilan ang sarili niya na evident sa small thrusts ng hips nito against his thighs. Alam ni Baekhyun na sinisigurado muna ng matangkad na well prepared ang butas niya bago ibigay ang gusto _nilang dalawa_ . And oftentimes, it will take a long time unless sasabihin niya na _okay na._

Bahagyang bumagal ang paggalaw ng kamay ni Chanyeol at mukhang minamasahe na lang ang prostate niya. Baekhyun took this as a chance to _beg_ already.

"Yeol, I'm ready na. Please, I want you already." Sambit ni Baekhyun habang sinusuklay ang buhok ni Chanyeol using his free hand. With this, iniangat ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya, looking directly sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

"Okay." Was his answer before leaving a peck on the smaller's lips.

  
  
  
  
  


Bottoming out took some time dahil gustong makasigurado ni Chanyeol na hindi niya masasaktan ang kasintahan. He made sure na he's showering Baekhyun with kisses sa mga area na abot niya whilst pumping the latter's leaking cock. And when he is already balls deep in, a loud groan escaped past his lips.

"Move." Bulong ni Baekhyun bago ibinalot ang braso niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol, pulling him closer. The taller only hummed in return before pulling out hanggang sa ulo na lamang ng ari niya ang nasa loob ni Baekhyun. And not even a second out, he thrusted in. 

Mabagal ang paggalaw ni Chanyeol sa umpisa hanggang sa nakabuo siya ng rhythm na hindi mabagal pero hindi rin gaanong kabagal. He's moving is cock in and out of Baekhyun's hole, making sure na mararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang bawat galaw niya.

Sa bawat ungol na kumakawala sa kanilang dalawa ay siya namang paghigpit ng kapit ni Baekhyun sa buhok ni Chanyeol. Kasabay rin nito ang pagdiin ng bawat tira ng matangkad sa kaniya. Keeping his pace but making sure he's getting in deeper na lalong nagpapatigas sa titi nilang dalawa.

With every thrust ay ang panginginig ng mga hita ni Baekhyun. Halos maluha-luha na si Baekhyun dahil sa bawat pagbayo ni Chanyeol ay ang matatamis na salitang pinapaulan nito sa kaniyang tenga if not, against the expanse of neck na puno na ng mga mapupulang marka.

"Baby." Chanyeol muttered before biting a bit of Baekhyun's skin. Kasabay nito ay ang pagbilis ng pagtira niya sa binata. Fast but precise. Making sure that his cock is brushing just right on Baekhyun spot, eliciting cries from the smaller.

"You're doing so well. So, so well." Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol bago iniangat ang sarili palayo sa binata. Nakaluhod na lang siya ngayon but kept his cock inside the younger. Iginala niya ang mga kamay niya sa upper body ng binata habang marahang tinitira ang buta nito. "All fours, love." He said before pulling out and tapping Baekhyun's balls with his hard cock.

With the assistance of Chanyeol, agad na nakapagpalit ng pwesto si Baekhyun. His knees spread apart while using his elbows to support his upper body. Hindi na rin naman pinatagal ni Chanyeol at agad niyang ibinalik sa loob ni Baekhyun ang titi niya in one swift thrust. 

Now, he's in deeper at hindi nila mapigilan ang pagkawala ng mga ungol mula sa mga bibig nila. With his whimpers and cries, Chanyeol immediately hastened the movements of his hips. Thrusting deeper and harder, pistoning the younger's hole.

Chanyeol also positioned his upper body just right against Baekhyun's back, permitting the smaller to drop his upper body. Ngayon, naka-lean lang si Chanyeol and his chest against Baekhyun's back.

"You're perfect, baby. So perfect." Bulong ni Chanyeol sa balikat ni Baekhyun bago pinaulanan ito ng mga halik. He made sure na hindi masisira ang ritmong nabuo niya sa pagbayo sa binata. Kasabay ng mga malalalim at madidiin na tira ay iniabot ni Chanyeol ang kaliwang kamay ni Baekhyun. Intertwining it with his. "Are you close, hm?"

Isang iyak at tango na lang ang nasagot ni Baekhyun pero alam na agad ni Chanyeol ang dapat gawin. The taller immediately used his free hand to grab the smaller's leaking cock and gave it a few pumps. Mas lumakas pa ang mga ungol ni Baekhyun dahil dito kaya mas naengganyo sa paggalaw si Chanyeol.

Mas binilisan ng matangkad ang pag _jajakol_ sa titi ng kasintahan. And when Baekhyun's cries became more evident at visible na ang panginginig ng binata ay alam na ni Chanyeol na malapit na itong labasan.

"I'm close. Malapit na akong labasan, Yeol." Iyak ni Baekhyun at isang _'I know._ ' ang narinig niya mula sa binata bago bahagyang humigpit ang pagkakabalot ng kamay nito sa ari niya. At the same time ay humigpit rin ang pagkakakapit ng kamay nito sa kaliwang kamay niya.

"I'm close too." And with a few more pumps ay nilabasan na si Baekhyun. His body is shaking from pleasure at paulit-ulit niyang binabanggit ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. While orgasming ay hindi natigil ang pagtira ni Chanyeol sa kaniya, the taller is chasing for his own high.

Tuluyan nang kumawala ang luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun from being overstimulated. Despite reaching his orgasm ay hindi binitawan ni Chanyeol ang ari niya kasabay ng mas mga madiin pero sloppy na mga pagtira nito.

"Just a bit more, Hyun." Chanyeol muttered before leaving trails of kisses sa balikat at batok ni Baekhyun.

  
  


A few more hard thrusts, Chanyeol found his release with a groan escaping from his throat. His hips stuttering while milking his own cock. Mabagal na mga pagbayo na lang ginagawa ni Chanyeol pero ramdam pa rin ni Baekhyun ang bawat diin ng titi ng binata sa loob niya.

The taller's cum pooling in sa suot nitong condom _at ramdam ni Baekhyun ang init nito sa loob niya._

  
  
  


Matapos ang ilang minutong pananatili sa posisyon nila ay agad na inilabas ni Chanyeol ang ari niya mula sa butas ni Baekhyun. Taking his condom off and tying it close before throwing it sa trash bin na nasa loob ng kwarto nila.

Right after doing so, agad niyang binalikan ang kasintahan at iniayos ang pagkakahiga nila. Nakatagilid, magkaharap at magkayakap. With Chanyeol's thumb rubbing Baekhyun's waist slowly. Malalim na mga paghinga lang ang bumalot sa kanila sa loob ng ilang minuto bago nagsalita si Chanyeol.

"Hyun, thank you." He started off before looking down on his lover na halos pipikit-pikit na ang mga mata pero nagawa pang ngumiti nang matamis. This view made him smile as well. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam. _Everything just felt so warm and light._ "I love you, Hyun."

With his eyes forming crescents, Baekhyun smiled widely. Binigyan niya muna ng isang halik sa labi si Chanyeol bago sumagot, "I love you too. And congratulations. I'm so proud of you. Always."

"I am too. I'm so proud of you." Sagot ni Chanyeol bago hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap sa kasintahan. "Let's go out on a date tomorrow. And, don't you want to strip off those socks?"

Isang mahinang tawa na puno ng init ang narinig ni Chanyeol mula kay Baekhyun kasunod ng mga katagang, "Of course. Anything that you want, Attorney. And no, not yet."

  
  
  



End file.
